


Falling In Love With Your Smile

by Welfycat



Series: The Wolf Wing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Kissing, M/M, Politics, The West Wing Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior White House Correspondent Danny Mahealani has been looking for a way to get White House Press Secretary Isaac Lahey to notice him for months when the solution is suddenly handed to him. Working in the White House has its better days and today is definitely one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love With Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: No notes apply. G.  
> Author Notes: This is a fusion between Teen Wolf and The West Wing. There are minor spoilers for the first three seasons of both shows in this series.

Catching the attention of Stiles Stilinski without catching the attention of everyone else in the communications bullpen of the White House was a delicate task, but Danny had worked as a correspondent for the Washington Post in the White House press corps for going on three administrations now and he had become adept at attracting exactly the type of attention he wanted.

Stiles, the Deputy Chief of Staff for the Martin Administration, glanced around before he pointed to his own chest and mouthed "me?" in Danny's direction.

Danny nodded once and then turned and walked back toward the briefing room. Stiles was smart enough that he wouldn't follow Danny directly and the nearest exits would put both of them out on 17th street. Sure enough, Danny hadn't been waiting for more than five minutes before Stiles walked up, tugging the knot his tie away from his neck with one hand while he subtly checked out who was nearby on the street that was now only lit by street lamps.

"What'd you need?" Stiles asked as he caught up with Danny.

They started slowly walking down 17th, Danny pacing them so they'd finish their conversation by the time they hit the corner. "Well, you could ask a little more nicely since I'm here with some information that might interest you," Danny said as he smoothed his suit jacket. Danny was always impeccably dressed, regardless of how long of a day it had been. By contrast, Stiles always looked like he'd gotten dressed in the dark, except for on the rare formal occasions where he actually cut a very nice figure in his dark suits. Danny knew from sources within the White House that Erica Reyes, Stiles' assistant, was responsible for the times that Stiles looked presentable.

"And I could ask why you aren't giving this information to Isaac, but I'm not," Stiles said, his eyebrows rising and falling so quickly that Danny wasn't sure he'd actually seen it. "So I'll say again, what do you need?"

"The Werewolf Registration Bill," Danny said, watching Stiles' face carefully. "Congressman Harris is going to be a problem."

"That's nothing new. Harris is always a problem. Congressman Harris lives to be a problem, specifically to me," Stiles said and then let out a long-suffering sigh.

"He got to Morrell," Danny added. Sure enough, Stiles' eyes widened slightly in surprise before he schooled his expression.

"No. That's not possible," Stiles said after a short silence. "I spoke with her four days ago and she was fine. She's on our side. Your sources are wrong."

Danny shook his head. His sources were almost never wrong, and this source in particular was very reliable. "And I'm telling you, Harris got to Morrell. She was just barely over the fence and it wasn't going to take much to sway her back."

"That bastard." Stiles scowled down at the sidewalk.

The fact that it hadn't taken much to convince Stiles told Danny that his source was right - Morrell wasn't going to support the Werewolf Registration Bill now that she'd had an all day, behind closed doors meeting with Harris. To say that the Martin Administration needed every vote on this they could get was beyond an exaggeration. Passing the Werewolf Registration Bill would take a miracle at this point. Congressman Deaton was their strongest supporter and even he had expressed his reservations about the bill.

"You know, this isn't about taking away the freedom of werewolves. My best friend, literally my best friend, is a werewolf. This is about identifying and solving problems. This is about stopping what happened to Scott from happening to other kids," Stiles said, anger rushing his words.

Everyone knew the Deputy White House Communications Director Scott McCall's story. Sixteen year old kid out in the woods with his best friend Stiles Stilinski. They got separated and Scott McCall was violently attacked and the next full moon he was turning into a werewolf. At the time of the attack werewolves were still the world's best kept secret, but less than a year later there were thousands of murders of suspected werewolves as well as hundreds of government sanctioned werewolf executions. It was only five years later, after massive emergency legislation, that anyone started to feel safe disclosing their lycanthrope status even to their family and closest friends.

It was currently illegal to turn anyone against their will and illegal to turn anyone under the age of 18 at all. Both offenses were punishable by execution. Even though it hadn't been against the law at the time, Scott had put a face to what ever parent in the country feared would happen to their children. Even before Scott's involvement in the Martin campaign he had been a spokesperson with the National Werewolf Refuges and working with people who had been turned against their will.

The Martin Administration wasn't the first White House to openly employ werewolves in the senior White House staff, but it was the first to employ a pack. They routinely denied that they were a pack, citing that they had been separated for years before they'd joined together again to work on the Martin campaign trail. That didn't change the fact that Scott McCall was an Alpha, complete with Alpha Eyes, and almost everyone agreed that an Alpha needed a pack to exist. It also didn't change the fact that it was common knowledge that all the werewolves in the White House were bitten by the same werewolf, except for Derek Hale. Derek Hale, the president's personal aide, had been born a werewolf and was related to the Alpha who had bitten the rest of them.

Danny had always figured that denying they were a pack was their way of showing that their first loyalty was to President Martin, not to their Alpha. There had been more than one article circulating shortly after President Martin took office speculating exactly how this group of werewolves function, but not in the Washington Post. Danny always went for the heart of the stories that mattered, stories about policy and stories about things that would effect the day to day lives of the citizens they served. He wasn't about to going chasing after werewolf gossip when they all should have been lost past caring who was a werewolf and who was human.

"Shit!" Stiles said, running his hands through his short hair and drawing Danny out of his thoughts. Stiles looked to Danny, his mouth pressing into a thin line. "Thanks for the heads up."

Danny nodded. He'd get his story either way. The Werewolf Registration Bill had been taking heat from all sides - advocates worried about it being used for illegal tracking, and discrimination in employment and housing. The Center for Lycanthrope Equality had issued statements about how this legislation would invade the privacy of werewolves and lead to a proverbial witch hunt throughout the country. It didn't help that there were people who were essentially witches, though Danny had never met one in person and they generally preferred the term gifted rather than witch. On the other side of the debate came people saying that registration wasn't enough and that this bill wouldn't stop the werewolf attacks. There was scarcely a week that went by without a report of a werewolf attack somewhere in the country - though many of those reports couldn't be substantiated. It seemed that almost no one except the Martin Administration thought the Werewolf Registration Bill was a good idea, but no one had been able to come up with something better.

"I'll see you around," Danny said as they approached the corner of 17th street. He could easily circle around before he went back to his desk. Stretching his legs before he returned to the piece he was writing on the recent tax reform would do him good. Danny kept walking as Stiles dropped back to go to the nearest entrance to the White House.

"Danny!" Stiles called.

Danny stopped and looked back, arching his eyebrows as Stiles hesitated.

"Isaac likes crab. Can't get enough of it," Stiles called, his serious expression at odds with what he was saying.

"Crab?" Danny asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, crab. Drives me nuts because whenever he orders in for all of us, it's always seafood." Stiles shook his head and then turned away as he went back toward the White House.

"Crab," Danny said to himself as he mulled it over. That wasn't something he would have guessed about Isaac. Now he just needed a way to put that information to use.

*****

"Isaac," Danny called, pitching his voice so that he wouldn't get more attention than he wanted.

Isaac turned from where he was standing and looking out over the crowd of people who had amassed for the State Dinner. There were senators, congressmen, ambassadors and just about everyone else they needed to curry political favor with that could fit on the guest list. Everyone was dressed to the nines and Isaac was no exception. Danny could recognize a Louis Vuitton suit from a mile away and Isaac was looking particular dashing in his; all dark charcoal fabric with just a splash of red at the throat of his collared shirt that was tucked neatly beneath the dark lines of the suit. It made Isaac look almost predatory, like he was on the hunt, and Danny involuntarily curled his toes inside his dress shoes.

"You wanted something?" Isaac asked as he walked over to Danny, his long legs making quick work of the space between them.

"Yeah, can I talk to you in your office for a few minutes?" Danny asked, weighing his chances.

Isaac glanced back at the dinner party and then looked at Danny again. "Now?"

"This will just take five minutes, then you can come back," Danny said. He actually thought that Isaac would be relieved to get away from the cacophony of the crowd combined with the Marine Band. It wasn't as loud as a rock concert in the State Dining Room, but Danny figured the decibel level had to be getting up there. It was well known that werewolves, particularly those who were bitten rather than born, often had a blending of their enhanced senses over to their human form. Over the past year Danny had noticed that Isaac never looked happy to be in a noisy room or on the tarmac while Air Force One was getting ready for takeoff. In fact, the Press Briefing Room was far quieter than it had been in the previous administrations. Isaac never had to raise his voice to call on anyone and he'd trained them out of shouting his name within the first two weeks. Part of Danny missed the chaos of the briefings with the last administration, but even he could appreciate the relative quiet in the briefing room at the end of a long day when the end was actually nowhere in sight.

"Alright, five minutes," Isaac agreed as he smoothly navigated through the crowd, leaving Danny to follow.

Danny didn't ever mind following Isaac, but he particularly didn't mind when Isaac was dressed in a suit that fit very well. 

"If this is about the President's meeting with Deucalion in three days, we're not backing out just because the Republicans say it's a bad idea," Isaac said as soon as they were out of hearing range of the dinner guests. "We'd never get anything done if we stopped because the Republicans thought it was a bad idea. And yes, you can quote me on the first but not on the second."

"This isn't about Deucalion," Danny said, even though Isaac seemed too preoccupied to hear him.

Isaac continued without looking back. "If we can get the Werewolf Coalition to publicly support the Werewolf Registration Bill, that would be a huge step in getting advocates of the werewolf community to see that we are on their side. That this is for the good of all of us, human and werewolf alike. Just because there's history between Deucalion's pack and-"

Danny came to a stop a single step after Isaac had stopped and turned to face Danny.

"You don't get to quote me on that either. In fact, don't even ask anyone around here about Deucalion or his pack," Isaac said, brushing his fingers through his artfully messy hair.

This was a tell that Danny had noticed in Isaac's first week, that and the way Isaac would duck his head down ever so slightly when he was caught off guard. "I didn't ask to talk to you about Deucalion," Danny said again, putting the new information he'd just received out of his mind for the moment.

"Okay. What then?" Isaac asked, straightening himself to his full height.

Danny found himself standing a little taller in response. There weren't many people around the White House taller than Danny, but Isaac was taller than him by an inch and Isaac knew how to make it show. "In your office," Danny reminded.

"There's no one here," Isaac said, motioning to the empty hallway and communications bullpen. Everyone was either at the dinner or had already left for the evening.

"Please," Danny said. He had needed the help of both Matt, who was Isaac's assistant, and Erica in order to arrange getting into Isaac's office after Isaac had already left for the State Dinner.

Isaac shook his head and turned in the direction of his office. "Alright, but if whatever you have to tell me is that important, you should have gotten my attention before the dinner. If I have to get the senior staff in on this-"

"You won't," Danny said quickly as he followed Isaac.

Isaac glanced back with his eyebrows raised, but went to his office door, unlocked it, and stepped inside, Danny only a few seconds behind. "Well?" Isaac asked.

"He's for you," Danny said, putting his hands in his pockets. This was his own tell, one he'd worked hard to eliminate and had been mostly successful, but Danny didn't think that Isaac had ever watched him closely enough to know his tells.

"What?" Isaac asked.

Danny removed his hands from his pockets and pointed to the small plastic tank that was now on the corner of Isaac's desk. "I got him for you."

Isaac turned and then leaned down to peer in the tank. "It's a hermit crab?"

"Yes, a land hermit crab. His name is Hermes," Danny said, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face when he said the crab's name.

"Hermes the hermit crab," Isaac repeated, both of his eyebrows arched now as he turned to look back at Danny. "How do you know it isn't a girl?"

"Because it doesn't have gonopores, which are little openings on the bottom of the last pair of its legs and the identifiable sex characteristic of a female land hermit crab," Danny said as he watched Isaac's expression flicker from confused to intrigued. "And the girl at the pet store told me it was a male. I didn't actually check to see what gender Hermes was."

Isaac gave the barely controlled smile that meant he was trying not to laugh. "Why did you get me a hermit crab?"

Danny forced himself not to put his hands back into his pockets. "Because, as you may have realized from the dozen dinner invitations I've issued over the past few months, I like you. And I was told that you like crabs."

Isaac did laugh now, his entire body shaking and his mouth breaking into a giant smile. This was the reason Danny had gotten Isaac a hermit crab, just to see the rare smile that reached Isaac's eyes. "I like crab, Danny. To eat. You couldn't have possibly gotten hermit crab from that," Isaac said when he'd stopped laughing, the corners of his mouth still turned up.

"It was a stretch," Danny agreed. Since all but one of his dinner invitations had been declined, Danny had decided he needed a different approach. His options were either bring a crab dinner to Isaac and hope for the best, or try to get Isaac to smile. He'd gone for the smile and would do it again any day.

"Yeah, it was," Isaac agreed as he took a step closer. "I don't want you to read anything into this, but I'm going to kiss you now."

"It would be hard not to read anything into you kissing me," Danny pointed out as he took a step forward so that he and Isaac were now almost toe to toe. This was the closest Danny had ever been to Isaac and it was causing his heart to pound so hard in his chest that Isaac probably thought it sounded like a kick drum.

"Do your best," Isaac said, his eyes a startlingly stormy blue in the moment before his eyes flickered closed and he leaned in.

Danny found his hand moving to the back of Isaac's neck as they kissed, his other hand captured by Isaac's hand only seconds later. The kiss felt like it lasted only seconds but he was practically gasping for air when they finally separated. Danny had been right about one thing and so very wrong about another; he was right that it was impossible not to read anything into that kiss, and he'd been so wrong when he'd thought he might get over this crush on Isaac. So very wrong.

"I have to go back to the dinner. Before someone wonders where I am. I'm the press secretary. People know who I am," Isaac said, sounding as stunned by the kiss as Danny felt.

"I know," Danny said.

Isaac nodded, his fingertips brushing against his lips before they went up to comb through his hair. "Yes. I should go back to the dinner."

Danny smiled. "Yes, you should. Before someone comes looking for you."

"Right," Isaac agreed, though he didn't move away from where he had backed into his desk.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"The dinner is in the State Dining Room," Danny said, his smile breaking into an outright grin. At least he knew he wasn't the only one who was feeling something.

Isaac finally started walking to the door, stopping with his hand on the doorknob and looking back at Danny. "Danny. Thanks for Hermes."

"You're welcome," Danny said. "And if you'd like to give me another thank you kiss before you go, I wouldn't object."

Isaac laughed again, though it was clear he was laughing at how they were both a mess and not laughing at Danny. "I have to go back to the dinner. Get out of my office."

"Alright," Danny agreed as he stepped out of the office after Isaac and stood next to Matt's desk as Isaac hurried back to the dinner.

Danny was practically basking in the warm glow that came from being kissed by Isaac and seeing Isaac laugh twice in the space of five minutes. He made his way back to his own desk in the press corps offices and sat down in his well worn chair with a sigh. He had three days to find out as much as possible about Deucalion's pack and their history with the White House pack, a history that probably wasn't written down anywhere and had possibly taken place before werewolves were something more than just myth and legend. It was a good thing he could multi-task well, because he was going to thinking about that kiss for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're here through Rare Pair November and enjoyed this story, please feel free to check out my other Teen Wolf stories. Everything I've written for Teen Wolf is either Gen or a Rare Pair.
> 
> There will also be more stories set in this universe at some point in the future.


End file.
